Love is a Bumpy Road
by Irontailpika2520
Summary: Why did Pikachu have to be an Idiot? Who knows. Maybe because that's what love does to people...nah! We should blame it on that douche of a pokemon, Weavile. Well, that's what Pikachu does anyway. Mainly PikaBun but other ships are joining the cruise. Cancelled, reason will be posted soon.
1. I got a Secret

**~ = Pokemon Thoughts.  
* = Character Action, which = Drama for my story.  
( OR ) = Author Notes**

 **Hello everyone my name Is well Irontailpika and this is my first fanfiction ever! Ik woohoo furst submission, PARTY TIME.  
Ash: 2 Words...YOU SUCK!  
Shut up  
Pikachu: Yeah, ash go somewhere and be dense. Ok listen i may be ya best friend but...you're kinda the most dense person i ever met.  
Yeah...well anyway I do not own Pokemon OR its character's, They and It belong to Game Freak/Nintendo.  
Ash: *sigh* Just start the friggin fic already  
Fine! Go ahead and read while i *slap* deal with ash.**

 _ **4 Months after Dawn, Ash and Brock Parted ways**_

Ash: Aw come on Cilan, i only ate half of your soup! *Ash said  
Cilan: Yes and like seasoning I'm still salty about it. *Cilan stated angrily  
Iris: Such a Kid. *Iris muttered  
Ash: Iris WHY DO YOU KEEP CALLING ME THAT WE'RE THE SAME AGE! And Cilan I'm sorry about it ok, listen my friend dawn is visiting so at least pretend to be happy. She said she was really happy to meet all my new HAPPY friends from Unova. *Ash pleaded* (she really didn't say "HAPPY" Ash is just being a drama queen er uh...king?)  
Cilan: Oh really you never told us she was coming, tonight i will prepare a wonderful dinner. When will she arrive!  
Ash: I told her to meet us at Opelucid City at the Pokemon Center.  
 **Pikachu:** Pika pi pikachu pi pikachu chupika (Oh yes finally i get to see buneary again yay)  
Iris: Whats up with Pikachu, he look's like he's seen another bottle of Ketchup, *shiver* i never want to walk in on him while he's in a bathroom alone with Ketchup.  
Ash: Pikachu's Probably thinking about his GIRLFRIEND Buneary! *Ash said in a teasing voice*  
 **Pikachu:** PIKA PI PIKA PIKA PIKA CHU PI (SHUT UP ASH SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND *THUNDERBOLT*)  
Ash, Cilan, Iris and Axew: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH-AXEW AX!  
 **Pikachu:** Teach's you to mess with an angry Pikachu!

 **So Ash and his Friends continued to Travel until nightfall**

 **2 Hours Later**

Ash: Can we set up camp now, I'm hungry Cilan? *Ash stomach rumbles*  
Iris: Still such a kid. *Iris whispered*  
Cilan: I guess so, hmmmmmm okay we should get to Opelucid tomorrow. Lets let our Pokemon out for well deserved rest.  
 **Pikachu:** ~I'll be there tomorrow my sweet Sunshine of bunear- okay I'm starting to sound like brock now.~ *Pikachu thought*  
Ash: Pikachu are you ready to eat!  
*Pikachu Nodded in response*  
Ash: Good, Alright, Come On out! *Ash said as he threw his 5 pokeballs, and Pikachu jumped off his shoulder to hang with the other pokemon*  
Iris and Cilan: Come on Out! *They said in unison*

 **POKE CONVO TIME**

 **Oshawott:** What up Pika?  
 **Pikachu:** Hey osha, nothin much just waitin on Cilan with the food.  
 **Snivy:** ~Oshawott looks cuter everytime i see him~ Hey Guys.  
 **Oshawott:** Hey sniv, hey im gonna hang with Emolga. *Oshawott's eyes turn to hearts after seeing Emolga pass by them*  
 **Snivy:** ~THAT STUPID EMOLGA STEALING MY OSHY~ HMPH! *Snivy then storms off in the opposite direction*  
 **Pikachu:** O-kay that was weird, well back to dreaming about bunea- man im getting creepier by the second. *Pikachu continued to think about buneary*  
 **Axew:** Uncle Pikachu? UNCLE PIKACHU I'M TALKING TO YOU!  
 **Pikachu:** Wha...huh...oh hi Axew whats up?  
 **Axew:** I was talking to you, what were you thinking about? And don't lie because i can tell Uncle Pikachu.  
 **Pikachu:** Uh nothing Axew nothing just...uhh...grown up stuff yeah grown up stuff! *Pikachu says with a nervous grin*  
 **Axew:** Mommy told me lying is bad Uncle Pikachu, and you're really bad at it anyway. As Mommy says you're being a kid Uncle Pikachu.  
 **Pikachu:** ~Now i see how ash feels~ Ok Axew but you have to keep it a secret ok?  
 **Axew:** YAYAYAYYAYAYAYAA UNCLE PIKACHU'S GONNA TELL ME A SECRET! YAY!  
*All Pokemon stare in Pikachu and Axew's direction*  
 **Pansage:** What's the secret Pikachu? *Pansage says smugly*  
 **Oshawott:** Yeah let us in on it, i love secrets!  
 **Pikachu:** ~OH CRUD~ Um um um um...No secret here?  
 **Snivy:** Oh come on Pikachu everyone knows when you lie your tail twitch's.  
 **Pikachu:** Oh come on!  
 **Emolga:** Oh shut up everyone! Now Pikachu will you please tell us?  
 **Oshawott:** No need to be all snappy gurlllll.  
 **Pikachu:** OKAY WILL EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP PLEASE! Here's the secret...  
*Everyone moves closer to Pikachu to hear better*  
 **Pikachu:** Ash's friend dawn has a Buneary that i...i...i...i *sigh* i may have a little crush on her. *Pikachu flinch's after saying it*  
 **Everyone:** OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH MMMMMMYYYYY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!  
 **Snivy:** Wow the best friend of Dense Master himself has a crush, kinda taken back by it but i guess its possible.  
 **Oshawott:** I wonder though...is she hot?  
 **Pikachu:** If you value your dignity you will stay away from her Oshawott.  
 **Oshawott:** *gulp* Uh...uh okay Pikachu i will stay away from her heheh no need to tell everyone about that.

 ***Flashback***

 _Oshawott: Hey Pikachu you wanna have a private sparring session?  
Pikachu: Sure, whenever you feel like it.  
Oshawott: Ok let's go!  
Pikachu: Oshawot but-  
*Pikachu was dragged away by Oshawott*  
Oshawott: Let's do this!  
Pikachu: Alright, i'm warning you though.  
Oshawott: Shut up. OKAY, 3. 2. 1. GO!  
Pikachu: Iron Tail!  
*Pikachu knocked Oshawott out in one shot*  
Oshawott: *moan* Oh man you were more powerful than i thou-  
*Oshawott then collapsed with swirls for eyes*  
Pikachu: Uh yeah, later Osha._

 _ ***Flashback End***_

 **Pikachu:** Okay good. Guy's please don't tell her, i got something else planned for the _Confession._ She'll be here tomorrow and i plan on telling her tomorrow, okay guy's? Listen i'm trusting you with something important no being blabber mouths. AXEW!  
 **Axew:** Heheh sorry Uncle Pikachu.

 **The Next Day**

 **Pikachu:** She's finally about to arrive, i can't wait!  
Dawn: Hey guy's been a long time!  
Ash: DAWN!  
*Dawn and Ash collide with a big hug. While holding each other tight they realize what they were doing and blushed and pull away from each other*  
Ash: So Dawn been a long time huh?  
Dawn: Of course you big dummy, almost a year now. Okay so first of all how many badges?  
Ash: seven right now i need one more for the League! How bout your ribbons  
Dawn: I have all on them, just waiting on the Grand Festival. Anyway I'm sure i know somebody who's waiting to meet Pikachu and your new Pokemon! Everyone come on out!  
 **Piplup:** Pikachu!  
*Piplup then runs and hugs Pikachu. Pikachu falls to the ground from the unexpected weight*  
 **Pachirisu:** Hey Pikachu! How ya doin?  
 **Pikachu:** Other then being crushed by Pip here just fine, really though no sarcasm I'm just fine.  
 **Buneary:** Hey Pikachu.

 **And thats CHP 1 for ya folks.  
Ash: Yayayyaya! I was in the fic for more than 1 minute!  
Yea but still im mad at you  
Pikachu: Shut up you two!  
YOU SHUT UP!  
Pikachu: NO YOU!  
I REALIZE I'M FIGHTING WITH A RODENT-ELECTRIC TYPE CREATURE!  
Pikachu: What you call me.  
You mad, anyway hope you enjoyed!  
Buneary: D...Do me and Pikachu get together in the end?  
ITP: Maybe. Thats all i'm gonna say so i don't spoil stuff, later!  
Pikachu: Forget that guy, calling me a RODENT! HMPH! i'M DONE WITH THIS CRAP  
Angry Pikachu jeez anyway...  
Iris: *SIGH* ITP does not own Pokemon or any of the Characters, such a kid.  
SHUT UP! I already said that!**


	2. Sometimes walks suck

**Hello hope ya enjoy chp 2** _ **  
**_ **Ash: Yeah! Anyway get to reading chop chop! Also Pikachu use Disclaimer!  
Pikachu: ITP2025 does not Own Pokemon or its Chartacters**

*Pikachu started sweating at the sight of Buneary, he thought she was THE most beautiful Pokemon in the world and regrets not noticing her failed attempts to get the affection she was after for almost 1 year. However something was different about Buneary. She didn't hug, pounce or try to kiss Pikachu, something was up.*  
 **  
Pikachu:** Oh hey Buneary...hehe. You look great, how have you been doing?  
 **Buneary:** I think this is the proper way to say Hi. *giggle*  
*Buneary hugs Pikachu who begins to blush*  
 **Pikachu:** ~Her fur is so soft, warm and so beautiful- shut up Pikachu, she probably doesn't like you that way anymore~  
 **Oshawott:** ~Soooooooooo hotttttttttt~ Who's your friend Pikachu?  
 **Pikachu:** Oh this is Buneary remember the girl i was talking about?  
 **Snivy:** Oh so you're the girl he wouldn't stop talking about. *giggle*  
 **Pikachu:** Shut up! Forget her Buneary, so would you like to go for a walk or somthin?  
 **Buneary:** Um maybe later Pikachu, i kinda was going for a walk on my own.  
 **Pikachu:** You know im coming with you right, and im not gonna stop asking till you say yes.  
 **Buneary:** You always have been stubborn, guess i have no choice. Lets go then  
Slowbro!  
 **Pikachu:** Hey come back here cheater!  
 **Snivy:** Well those two lovebirds are already on their way. Oh i didn't see you Oshawott.  
 **Oshawott:** What? I've been here for like 20 minutes, geez why don't people notice me i mean im literally the color white and blue. ~Is it me or is Snivy kinda attr- nah she's probably using attract on me again, wait i don't see hearts around though...eh whatever~

 **Meanwhile in Forest with Buneary and Pikachu**

 **Pikachu:** Hey Buneary?  
 **Buneary:** Yes Pikachu?  
 **Pikachu:** Just hypothetically speaking, what if i...liked you more than a friend how would you react? Just askin?  
 **Buneary:** Eh...i really don't know...it's just been so long since you know me being in love with you and i'm finally starting to get over you, it would just be too much for me to handle!  
 **Pikachu:** Oh...ok *sigh* i was only hypothetically speaking though so yeah, okay Buneary i think i need some alone time...se ya later.  
*Pikachu Walks away from Buneary with his head down*  
 **Buneary:** Oh great going Buneary you just practically turned him down *sigh*  
*Buneary follows Pikachu*

 **Back at Camp**

 **Oshawott:** Hmmmm where is that hottie Emolga? ~Oh there's Snivy~ Hi Snivy  
 **Snivy:** WAHHHH!  
*Snivy vine whips Oshawott in the air who then slams into a tree*  
 **Oshawott:** O...h...my...h..head, what happend. Who are you?  
 **Snivy:** WHAT! You don't remember me? ~OH NO! OH NO! OH NO!  
 **Oshawott:** AHAHAHAHAHAH! Of course not how could i forget you?  
*Snivy blush's and Oshawott realizes what he said and also blush's*  
 **Oshawott:** Wah, that didn't come out right! I not flirting with you i promise, please don't hurt me!  
*Snivy then kisses Oshawott on the cheek and walks away blushing furiously*  
 **Oshawott:** Did that just happ-  
*Oshawott collapses to the ground*

 **With Pikachu**

 **Pikachu:** You're so stupid to think you could be with Buneary after all this time! IRON TAIL!  
*Pikachu's tail starts to grow a white iron color and strikes a tree slicing it in half*  
 **Pikachu:** I just wish i could take it all back, go back and fix things and be with Buneary. I guess i was to late...Buneary isn't in love with me anymore. And i was to oblivious to see she loved me more than anything.  
*Pikachu starts crying*  
 **Pikachu:** I just wish i hadn't been so dense and oblivious of what was right in front of me, the MOST beautiful, caring, strong and sweet girl i've ever met. Now that i actually love her back she d...d..doesn't feel the same anymore she's _Moved On._

 **And that's chapter** **2 bye!  
Pikachu: Well i am sad...this sucks**  
 **Hey don't worry wait till next chapter...heheh  
Iris: ITP Doesn't ow-  
I already did that so yeah...Awkward, *ding* Irissssssss  
Iris: Huh  
You're being such a kid. Anyway sorry about it being short. Next one'll be longer.**


	3. Rival battles are easy the second time

**And here is the next installment of HB, HF? Sorry i couldn't update sooner but i had school stuffs.  
Pikachu: Well its fine, just be sure to update again soon!  
I will, I will. Now Ash do your thing!  
Ash: This isn't my thing it's Pikachu's but fine, ITP does not own Pokemon or its Characters its all **

**© Nintendo/Game Freak, Now onward with the story!**

 _ **Somewhere close to our heroes**_

?: Okay Azumarill use Hydro Pump!  
?: Torterra use Rock Climb!  
Azumarill begins charging a bulked-up water gun, but before it was even able to charge halfway, Torterra already launched a miniature mountain out the ground under it. Azumarill was lifted up by the mountain in which Torterra was charging up at impossible speeds its legs glowing white, Torterra then tackled the Aqua Rabbit Pokemon off the mountain. Resulting in it fainting.  
Referee: Azumarill is unable to battle, the winner is Paul Shinji from Veilstone City.  
Paul: Hmph. Listen kid, at least try to get strong. In that battle you were pathetic, hell you probably won't make it far in the league.  
?: SHUT UP YOU, I AM NOT A WEAK TRAINER. AND MY NAMES IS HILBERT.  
Paul: Well then 'Hilbert' i have three things to tell you. One, You are a weak trainer, because if you weren't you would have won that battle, simply because you had 3 type advantages. Two, You seriously need to get rid of those pathetic things you call Pokemon. And Three, You remind me of a rival I had in Sinnoh, always praising your Pokemon, loving your Pokemon, it really is pathetic. What matters is being strong, if you're not strong you'll always finish last.  
Hilbert: JUST SHUT UP! HERE'S YOUR STUPID MONEY, I'LL SHOW YOU IN THE LEAGUE JERK!  
Paul: Whatever.  
Paul and Hilbert part way's well not before Hilbert gives him his earned money from the battle. Paul looks at him one time and with a venom filled 'HMPH' leaves to find his next 'Pathetic' trainer to battle. _If only he knew what was about to happen to him._

 _ **Back with our Heroes**_

Oshawott: Um guys anyone seen Pikachu lately?  
Snivy: Now that you say that, i haven't seen him since yesterday. ~Don't Blush, Don't Blush!  
Pignite: He's Probably still sleeping.  
Scraggy: Yeah maybe he's still sleeping, now come Axew lets play, lets play, lets play!  
Axew: Ok, wait up Scraggy!  
Buneary: Are they always like that?  
Snivy: Yes, and I'm the one that has to watch them *sigh* stay away from the water!

*Everyone hears rustling from a bush behind them and after hours **(Okay 2 minutes)** of bickering about who looks to see what it is, Oshawott speaks up*

Oshawott: Well I think Pignite should go. ~You were a good battler Pignite, but you're dead.  
Pignite: WHAT! Why me?  
Oshawott: Because you're the strongest...well behind Pikachu but he's sleep so...yeah.  
Pignite: Fine ya lil scaredy cat. *vulgar grumbles*

*Pignite slowly walks up to the bush shaking and slowly starts to move the bush and just as he was about to rip the bush apart, a yellow blur flew out of it and slammed into a nearby tree*

Pikachu: *groan* Aw that's gonna leave a mark.  
Everyone: PIKACHU!  
Pikachu: What, jeez you're gonna kill my ears.  
Snivy: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!  
Pikachu: Fighting that guy! *Pikachu points at a Tyranitar slowly coming from the same bush*  
Tyranitar: Come on little guy i thought you would be more of a fight!  
Pikachu: OH I'm just getting warmed up!  
Buneary: Wait wait wait, what's going on!  
Pikachu: Oh I'm sparring with this guy to get stronger. ~More like for fun.  
Snivy: Oh okay, stand back everybody! ~Well this is gonna go bad, i mean he lost to a starter Level 5 Snivy.  
Tyranitar: Lets do thi-

*Right as he was about to charge their trainers came from the camp to see what was going on*

Ash: What going on he- HOLY SH- I MEAN CRAP A TYRANITAR!  
Iris: Oh no, it's trying to eat our pokemon!

*Iris was about to throw a pokeball until Pikachu started tugging on her pants*

Pikachu: Pika pi pika chu pika-pi! *Pikachu started shaking his head no*  
Ash: I think he wants us to battle!

*Pikachu again started shaking his head, pointing at himself*

Cilan: I think he wants to battle by himself.  
Ash: WHAT! He would get killed out there- i mean there has to b-  
Pikachu: Pika-piiiiiiii pikachu pi  
Dawn: Aw come on Ash i think Pikachu could win! ~Very unlikely though  
Ash: BUT BUT BUT B- *sigh* Fine but I'm coming to get you if you get too hurt, okay? ~*Groan* This is gonna be a slaughter  
Pikachu: Puhhh-lease this is gonna be easy!  
Tyranitar: Can we fight now? I'm getting annoyed and my mate would kill me if i was late for dinner.  
Pikachu: Let's Go buster. 3...2...1...GOOOOOOOO!  
Pikachu and Tyranitar charge at each other, but Pikachu charge's at a much faster pace, faster than quick attack. They were just an inch away before Pikachu jumped over his head and socked him in the face with a Brick Break which caused him to stumble back. He then start to charge a Hyper Beam and just as he was about to release it a Zap cannon hit him square in the chest knocking him to the ground, before he could comprehend what happened a thunderbolt that could rival a Zapdos hit him in the chest and spread from there, fainting the poor Pokemon.  
Pikachu: Easy as a rookie trainer.

*Everyone just stared at him with comically large eyes and their mouths agape*

Pikachu: Guys, something wrong?  
Oshawott: Something wrong, SOMETHING WRONG. SINCE WHEN DID YOU KNOW ALL THOSE FREAKIN MOVES!  
Pkachu: Whoa calm down there buddy.  
Oshawott: HOW LONG!  
Pikachu: Fine. Bout 3 months

*Ash's, Iris's and Cilan's Pokemon just looked at him as if he was a ghost or for some a Pokemon they were about to kill*

Pikachu: Hehe guys why are you looking at me like that?  
Snivy: How many?  
Pikachu: How many what?  
Snivy: HOW MANY MORE FRIGGIN MOVES DO YOU KNOW!  
Pikachu: Jeez, i only know about 3 more.

*Again he got death and beaming stares, and he was about to be glomped until Ash came flying after Pikachu*

Ash: TH...THAT WAS AMAZING PIKACHU, SINCE WHEN DO YOU KNOW SO MANY MOVES!  
Dawn: Wait, you didn't teach him those moves?  
Ash: Nope!  
Iris: But wait how come he never used those moves in actual battles?  
Ash: HMMM that's a good question. BUT also one i don't care about!  
Iris: *whisper* such a kid.  
Cilan: Anyway I'm gonna start breakfast  
Ash & Pikachu: YAYYAYAYAYA-PIKAKAKAKAKA  
Dawn: Same old Ash and Pikachu. *giggle*  
Ash: WAIT, where did that Tyranitar go!  
Iris: He left while you glomped your Pika-pal there.  
Ash: Ah well all i need are my Pokemon i already have, plus there's another Tyranitar or soon to be, if not already Tyranitar.

*Pikachu's eyes seem to light up at the mention of his technical adoptive nephew.*

Cilan: Well Ash if you're eating follow me, and I'll bring the Pokemon food in a little bit okay guys.

*They all nodded*

Cilan: Okay then guys lets go!

ACTIVATE POKESPEECH TRANSLATOR

Pikachu: Now that was fun!  
Snivy: Yeah and punching you will be more fun!  
Pikachu: Hey hey hey, No need to be mad at me.  
Oshawott: Dude you have known moves that could've destroyed gym battles, now our question is why didn't you use them?  
Pikachu: *smirk* I like a challenge, so i don't wanna utterly destroy them to the point where they have no dignity.  
Pignite: That's IT! *FLAMETHROWER*  
Everyone: *gasp*

*Pignite launch's a fairly large flamethrower at Pikachu which cause's smoke to appear...when the smoke cleared everyone's eyes literally came out there sockets, there stood Pikachu...unharmed.

Pikachu: Um...Okay you did that why exactly.  
Pignite: But how, if you took no damage from that then how do you faint in battles.  
Pikachu: I fake it so you guys can get a chance. Enough said. Well that and i used Protect.  
Everyone: WHAT!  
Pikachu: Now I'ma go get Ash so we can battle and maybe catch more Pokemon!

*Before anybody could respond he already disappeared*

 _ **Back with Paul**_

Paul: ~There's gotta be a trainer around here somewhere~

*Paul see's smoke in the distance*

Paul: ~Hmmmmm, must be a Trainer...for me to destroy.

*Paul slowly makes his to the smoke, he hears growling and rustling nearby but shrugs it off and continues on his way. Once he was a step away from entering camp, he saw a face he thought he would never see again, a face he fell in love with...Dawn Berlitz. And then he heard a voice, one he recognized all to well.*

Ash: Dawn, Cilan said the food's read- PAUL!  
Paul: ~Hehe lets see if i can get under his skin~ Oh it's Pathetic Excuse of a Trainer.  
Ash: Oh am I, would you like to bet on a battle.  
Paul: Sure 3 on 3, but what are we betting.  
Ash: Bragging rights.  
Paul: I'm in newbie.  
Ash: *growl*  
Paul: *smirk*  
Ash: Let me go get my Pokemon.  
Paul: You forgot the weak.  
Ash: Shut it.

*Ash then leaves a stunned Dawn and a smirking Paul*

Paul: Hey Blunette.  
Dawn: What!  
Paul: See something you like?  
Dawn: As if i would stare at you! Let alone think you're attractive.  
Paul: Aw that hurts ya know, because like you my hair and looks are really important to me!  
Dawn: Whats that supposed to mean! I'll come over there and put my foot up your-  
Ash: Hey guys Im back!  
Pikachu: Pika-pi pika!  
Buneary: Bun bun!  
Pachirisu: Chi risuuuuuu!  
Mamoswine: Mamo swine wine!  
Piplup: Pip Lup Pip!

*All the Pokemon give their own cries of greeting*

Ash: Now you ready to battle Paul!  
Paul: Sure, and I'll go easy on you.  
Ash: Whatever, it'll be your loss. Okay Pi, you ready!  
Pikachu: Pikahahahahahah, Pika pi pikachu cha pika chupi!= Hahahahahaha, really ash you're putting me against Paul!  
Ash: Wait be right back!

*a few minutes later*

Ash: Okay Cilan you're ref.  
Cilan: Huh, how did we even get here...nevermind. This is a battle between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town! And you are.  
Paul: Paul Shinji from Veilstone City, Sinnoh.  
Cilan: And Paul Shinji from Veilstone City, BATTLE BEGIN!  
Paul: GO, ELECTIVIRE!  
Pikachu: ~Aw yeah a rematch, but i should save energy for Mister Sharp Claws, that guy was getting too close to Buneary in Sinnoh~

Paul: Electivire use Thunderbolt!  
Ash: Take it!  
Paul: HAH, as if that litt- how!

*The thunderbolt traveled at fast speeds toward Pikachu and hit him...but alas he just shrugged it off like getting poked*

Ash: Use Zap Cannon!

*A Zap cannon twenty times bigger than his thunderbolt was launched at unnerving speeds, and hit causing Electivire to fly back into a tree with a loud CRUNCH*

Cilan: El...E...Electivire is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner.  
Pikachu: You just got your long chu (due) loss.  
Paul: *Growl* Let's go Torterra!  
Pikachu: FATTY! Good to see you!  
Torterra: Shut up rodent.  
Pikachu: What did you call me?  
Torterra: Rodent. R-O-D-E-N-T.  
Pikachu: You're dead!

*Before he could respond Pikachu used extreme speed, and nailed him in the face with Brick Break. This knocking him off balance, he fell backward...on his shell...completely immobile. Pikachu then started charging a super-sized Thunderbolt, and when he released the electricity, it blinded everyone present...pokemon included. When it cleared the result was obvious, and when they look at Torterra they had to cringe, he was burnt to a crisp to put it easily. Cilan had a look of fright,admiration andjealousy*

Cilan: Torterra is unable to battle, Pikachu wins.  
Paul: What the hell, Torterra are known for high defense. You didn't even command him!  
Ash: I guess after all these battles, Pikachus got the gist of it. Hehehehe!  
Pikachu: Nah i just wanna destroy these guys.  
Paul: Lets go Weavile!

*In a beam of light a Weasel looking Pokemon with sharp claws appeared.*

Pikachu: Hello sharpie.  
Weavile: Well, if it isn't long ears. How ya doin.  
Pikachu: Good, i just one hit KO'd Fatsoe.  
Weavile: Huh, surprising. Well lets start.  
Paul: Weavile use Ice Beam!  
Ash: Pikachu use Extreme Speed. ~ Good thing i scanned him before we battled*

 **FLASHBACK**

Ash: Pikachu, i need to scan you kay bud.  
Pikachu: Pi!

Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pichu. Sometimes its tail is struck by lighting when it raises its tail to check its surroundings.  
Level: 83  
Gender: Male  
Ability: Static, when in contact with a Pokemon there is a low chance for paralysis.  
Secondary Ability: Volt Absorb, When a Pokémon with Volt Absorb is hit by a damaging electic-type move, its HP is restored by one quarter of its maximum HP, and the move will have no effect on that Pokémon.  
Moves: Thunder, Thundershock, Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave, Surf, Dig, Grass Knot, Volt Tackle, Electro-Ball, Light Screen, Protect, Zap Cannon, Fusion Bolt, Bolt Strike, Iron Tail, Slash, Cut, Defense Curl, Hyper Beam, Tackle, Bite, Crunch, Hidden Power, Charge Beam, Volt Switch, Magnet Rise, Brick Break, Thunder Punch, Shockwave, Double Team, Rain Dance, Substitute, Flash, Swagger, Extreme Speed, Rock Smash, Toxic, Quick Attack, Agility, Play Nice, Nuzzle, Nasty Plot (Note, this is a egg move). **(I know Pikachu can't actually learn some of these moves but its a fanfiction, key word fiction as in not canon or real)**  
 **Please note this Pokemon knows rare moves, tell your regional Professor about this so they may conduct research.**

 ***THUMP***

*Pikachu looked to see Ash sprawled on the ground*

Pikachu: *SIGH* THUNDERBOLT!  
Ash: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 **FLASHBACK END**

*And because of convenience no time passed at all.* 

*Weavile launched a Frost Beam at Pikachu who in turn raced like a Speed Demon around Weavile. This making him dizzy gave Pikachu time to attack, Ash seeing his opportunity commanded Pikachu.*

Ash: Use Nasty Plot! 

*A Dark aura surrounded Pikachu as his attack stat was increased (While he grew a mustache) surprising everyone* 

Ash: Now use Surf!  
Dawn: Um..Ash Pikachu doesn't know Surf.  
Ash: Yes he does, hehehehe.  
Paul: Counter with Slash 

*Pikachu created a tidal wave as he rode along with it, Weavile attempted to strike only to be given a bath...a painful one. Once again Surprising eveyone.* 

Pikachu: Cowabunga Dude!  
Ash; Alright Finish with Hidden Power! 

*Purple glowing orbs surrounded Pikachu as he launched them at the downed Weavile* 

**BOOM  
**

Cilan: Weavile is unable to Battle this mean Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town wins!  
Ash: WOOHOO, great work Pikachu!  
Pikachu: I thought he would be harder, but somehings arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... 

*Pikachu saw what anyone would call a daymare...duskmare, only he wasn't asleep or daydreaming. Buneary was helping Weavile up not only that but she gave him a hug, and it looked very friendly...to friendly* 

Pikachu: Ahem, Good match Sharpie.  
Weavile: Huh, oh thanks. Now leave me alone.  
Pikachu: Ey whats wrong with you!  
Weavile: Nothing, Now Leave me alone.  
Pikachu: Are you mad about losing if so don't be man, i lose all the time.  
Buneary: Come on just stop Pikachu.  
Pikachu: What! you're on his side, frankly the guys being a big jerk.  
Buneary: What?  
Pikachu: I said the guy is being a real jerk, while I'm just trying to show good sportsmanship unl- 

*What happened next surprised everyone present.*

 **BAM  
**

Pikachu: *groan* Anybody get the number of the truck that hit me?  
Pignite: Uh Pikachu that truck was-  
Pikachu: Shut up Pignite, ugh what even hits that hard?

*Pikachu's vision was blurred so he lay there for a few seconds, once his vision was clear he sat up and looked in front of him...his heart sank into the deep depths of darkness that was his stomach*

Pikachu: B...b..buneary? Why did you hit me?  
Buneary: Because you were insulting him.  
Pikachu: What you're on his side now, i thought you hated him as much as we did.  
Buneary: Why would i hate him?  
Pikachu: Because in every aspect he is the living spit of Paul.  
Buneary : bu hes thuh on hoo heped me geh ofer yoo.  
Pikachu: Huh?  
Buneary: bu hes thuh on hoo heped me geh ofer yoo!  
Pikachu: Sorry i couldn't hear you clearly.  
Buneary: HE HELPED ME GET OVER YOU AND COPE WITH THE FACT THAT YOU LEFT ME...you left me.

*Everyone jumped back in surprise by the peaceful bunnies outburst. Pikachu just stood there surprised while also filled with guilt, knowing he brought up painful memories for the bunny he tried to apologies, key word being tried*

Pikachu: Uh Buneary I'm sor-  
Buneary: JUST SAVE IT! *sniff*

*Buneary just walked away, her head dropped, tears leaking from her eyes.*

Pikachu: ~What have you done now!?

 **Chapter End**

 **So yah, i hoped you enjoyed the chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it!  
Pikachu: I'm stupid in this story, meaning you made me stupid. And it just so happens that the punishment for that is a sharp half power thunderbolt hehe!  
No no no no, you're not stupid...uh...you're smart...and you're a epic battler!  
Pikachu: *growl* Thunder-  
Ash: Quit yer bickering!  
Wait hold up, did ASH! Just be mature...oh no the world is ending!  
Ash: Shut your face  
Anyway goodbye and thanks to whoever is currently reading this, BYE! Also ash that is a physical impossibility.**

 **OMAKE**

*The Pokemon trainers not exactly knowing whats going on just sweatdropped at the apparent fighting of Buneary and Pikachu*

Ash: UH...You guys know whats going on?  
Dawn: No Idea.  
Iris: I think they're talking about food.  
Cilan: Well uh they probably want their privacy talking about their favorite foods...yeah.  
Ash: PAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUL! Guess who has bragging rights!  
Paul: *GROAN*  
Dawn: Yep everything's the exact same with Ash and Paul.

 **END OMAKE**


End file.
